Aquí estás tú
by Phantom1812
Summary: Honey Lemon ha guardado silencio ya bastante. Ahora que las circunstancias así lo requieren, tendrá que hallar las palabras correctas para impedir que Hiro cometa una locura... pero sobre todo, para hacerle ver quién es él y hasta dónde ha llegado sin siquiera saberlo.


**Saludos a todos:**

**Antes de empezar, quisiera dedicar esta historia a mis hermanos, quienes me convencieron de ver Grandes Héroes (o Big Hero 6) cuando lo último que figuraba en mis planes era hacer algo así. Cualquier crítica, insulto, palabra soez, cualquier cosa será bien recibida, no tengo problemas.**

**Como es bien sabido, estos personajes y universo pertenecen a Disney. Y sin más… los invito a la lectura, bienvenidos.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cualquier sentimiento de culpa que pudiese haber albergado en un comienzo se extinguió en cuanto concluyó la lectura del documento hallado.

No era la primera vez que la joven cruzaba el umbral, internándose en las dependencias que, al cabo de unas visitas, poco y nada tenía para ofrecer salvo la presencia de su ocupante. Mas éste no solía estar siempre… bueno, tampoco se trataba de numerosas ocasiones, las podía contar con los dedos de una mano e incluso éstos parecían excesivos. Y en todas aquellas oportunidades, ni bien asomaba la vista y comprobaba el vacío, retrocedía intentando contener su curiosidad. Pero qué vas a encontrar ahí, se consolaba ella al volver sobre sus pasos, no hay nada que no hayas visto ya.

Sin embargo, el engaño no se sostuvo demasiado aquella última vez que tuvo pleno acceso al laboratorio ocupado por su compañero más joven, el mismo que ocupara antes que él su difunto hermano. Incluso habiendo pasado de manos de aquella trágica forma que todos recordaban, el sitio se mantenía tal cual, quizás la mejor forma que tenía el chiquillo para sentirlo presente. Pero claro, ella ya había estado en ese sitio en tiempos de su difunto compañero y amigo las veces necesarias como para percibir los sutiles cambios sin mayor dificultad.

Un breve vistazo desde el umbral apenas encendió el interruptor, asimilando la luz blanquecina bañó el espacio contenido entre esas cuatro amplias paredes y descubrió un afiche colocado junto a la gran ventana que daba a los jardines oscuros de la universidad. La sudadera que solía emplear estaba colgada en el asiento junto al escritorio… sí, el mismo asiento había cambiado, se trataba de uno más pequeño, para su comodidad, pensó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, habiendo ya cruzado la frontera de sus propios temores y culpas para contemplar con mayor cercanía.

No reparó en el concierto ofrecido por sus tacones ni en sus escasas habilidades en lo tocante al sigilo. Bastante más ocupada estaba lidiando con su interés y remordimiento contemplando los detalles del afiche adornado con motivos robóticos. Baymax, el asistente médico personal ideado por su hermano mayor y perfeccionado por el chiquillo que aguardaba en estado de reposo en su estación. Los lápices gastados diseminados sobre el escritorio junto al ordenador apagado. El desbordado papelero, a juzgar por el vistazo inicial, de ideas abortadas y tachones. Una pila de gruesos tomos extraídos de la biblioteca a juzgar por las señas ofrecidas por los lomos. Junto a ella, una pila más pequeña de cuadernos. Una alfombra de hojas sueltas que cubría el mismo mueble y sobre la cual se hallaba una croquera…

A medio camino de asir la libreta en cuestión, se detuvo. Porque una cosa era internarse en el laboratorio sin su consentimiento… tampoco es que existieran mayores rastros de intimidad esparcidos en el lugar (se intentaba convencer). Pero de ahí a hurgar en su mente… suponiendo que esa croquera no tuviera nada que ver con las asignaturas… no, no lo parecía… seguía siendo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, un chico reservado, tímido a ratos hasta que adquiría cierta confianza y ésta nunca parecía afianzarse del todo. Si bastaba con recordar la rigidez que lo invadió cuando lo abrazó por primera vez, misma que hacía acto de presencia cada vez que repetía el gesto, debiendo conformarse con que no la apartara con incomodidad…

Tal vez lo intimidas, le soltó uno de sus amigos… ¿Cuál de todos había sido? Como fuera, lo único que recordaba de aquella instancia había sido su propia molestia ante el grado de certeza que parecía encerrar aquella afirmación. Porque… ¿Intimidarlo? ¿Ella a él? ¿Cómo si acaso aquello era posible? Si siempre intentaba transmitirle entusiasmo… si su presencia le alegraba el día que fuera, ¿acaso no era evidente? Si siempre que le era posible, intentaba mostrar su mejor cara… ¿En qué se podía fundar esa incomodidad?

Puede que sea así con todo el mundo, se convenció a duras penas, asumiendo que, más allá de la tía que lo criara desde los tres años, tampoco lo abrazaba nadie… tal vez su hermano en el pasado, pero… tal vez una persona más, pero… ¿Quién más? Tal vez todos lo hubieran hecho una vez, dos a lo mucho (siempre descontando a su tía y a su hermano), pero ella… para ella ya era un hábito carecer de motivos, inventarse algunos, que diera lo mismo si se los creía o no si, al fin y al cabo, todos esos gestos tenían una sola razón de ser…

Tan absorta se hallaba en sus propios cuestionamientos que no fue consciente (o no quiso serlo) del ligero peso de la croquera que ya sostenía, vagando su mirada entre la estancia, las páginas que esa tapa ocultaba y el difuso reflejo que ofrecía la ventana de su alargada figura, intentando dar con algo en ella que pudiera explicar… lo que fuera, pero que bastaba para llevarse consigo las dudas, para salir del paso… para lo que fuera.

Convencida, no obstante, que a esas alturas de poco servía mostrarse dubitativa con respecto a sus acciones, abrió la libreta con ademán resuelto, recibiéndola una serie de dibujos, bocetos, trazos cercanos a planos, incluso paisajes de toda índole hechos a mano alzada, fuera un plano de la ciudad visto desde las alturas, una montaña, una isla o el sol hundiéndose en el mar, allá a lo lejos… incluso mejores para los trajes que solían emplear de tanto en tanto… futuros robots… ¿No que había dejado las luchas ilegales de robots? Como fuera, ahí estaban los últimos, planeados con detalles que hacían mención a las armas, las armaduras, las dimensiones, los usos…

No parece ser que hayas cambiado, pensó con una sonrisa al analizar las belicosas figuras plasmadas en posiciones pasivas y de combate. Y qué sacaba con negarlo, más allá del potencial ilegal que encerraban, le gustaban esos planes… quién sabía, ¿tan descabellado era creer que pudiera estar metido en algo así justo en ese momento? ¿Sacaría algo con tener una seria conversación? ¿Cuánto tardaría en disimular el entusiasmo alcanzado tras ver el proceso preliminar de creación?

Pasaba las páginas con calma, habiendo olvidado (o no queriendo recordar) dónde se encontraba o qué tan en contra estaba el tiempo que recalcaba su presencia a través del reloj de pulsera. Tal vez esa misma calma le permitió a la hoja suelta y doblada que aguardaba al final el mantener su posición en espera de ser descubierta por alguien en particular, fuera su legítimo propietario o una altísima muchacha de largo cabello y enormes lentes que escudaban una mirada curiosa y una expresión que le hacía el peso.

Tampoco constituía mayor sorpresa tal hallazgo. Ella misma arrancaba hojas de cuaderno adornadas con fórmulas y las guardaba en libretas donde, sabía, había plasmado información similar. Tal vez la inspiración lo había sorprendido en medio de una clase y le había sido imposible acallarla… tal vez en esa instancia se vio apenas con un lápiz y una blanca hoja tamaño carta a disposición, decidiendo que eso no lo detendría, que ya tendría tiempo de poner toda aquella información en su lugar…

Poco a poco, aquella primera versión se fue diluyendo al comprobar a contraluz la presencia de un membrete y letras cuidadosamente impresas, haciendo juego con el estado en el que se hallaba la misma hoja. No existen límites a la hora de invadir la privacidad, se consoló en cuanto hubo dejado la croquera y retirado el papel y desdoblado, encontrándose con lo que, a todas luces, parecía ser una carta institucional a juzgar por la cortesía, el tipo de impresión, el tipo de papel, la firma al final que poco tenía de artesanal…

Gradualmente, cualquier sentimiento de culpa que la invadiera al comienzo de la lectura se fue diluyendo, concluyendo con una infinita incredulidad que se confirmó en cuanto fue incapaz de percibir sonidos alrededor. Alguien parecía acercarse a la puerta, mas ella estaba ocupada asiendo la carta, conteniendo el temblor de sus dedos, mismo que parecía presente en su mentón, mientras la ventana le devolvía el reflejo de su desconcierto… de su incapacidad de procesar, de buenas a primeras, la noticia recibida…

Porque no podía ser cierto…

–¿Honey Lemon?

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, se habría sobresaltado ante ese llamado. Habría volteado con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras intentaba explicar atropelladamente la razón de su inesperada presencia en el laboratorio, que careciera del debido permiso… que estuviera ahí en resumidas cuentas, por ejemplo, contemplando los bocetos de futuros proyectos. Incluso preguntándole acerca de los robots, si acaso seguía con las apuestas… qué diría su tía si se enteraba…

Y en lugar de ese panorama, a todas luces ya inalcanzable, el muchacho se encontró con la altísima figura de la química vestida de manera casual, contemplándolo a través de la imagen ofrecida por la ventana, tardando en procesar su llamado, con los brazos cayendo inertes a sus costados, alarmantemente quieta y silenciosa para ser la misma persona que descubriera en su laboratorio sin el debido permiso. Iba a preguntarle, de hecho, qué hacía ahí a esas horas y por qué justamente en su estancia. Qué dices, se soltó en su fuero interno, quizás cuántas veces hizo esto antes de que llegara… tal vez sólo yo lo vea como una novedad…

Y lo iba a preguntar. La sorpresa logró que las preguntas se atropellaran en su mente y en lugar de eso, no tardaron en morir en su garganta en cuanto la joven volteó, teniendo la oportunidad de contemplarla… de cuestionarse si acaso ella era la misma Honey Lemon que le presentara su querido hermano… la misma muchacha que ardía en entusiasmo con todo lo referente a la química… la misma que parecía capaz de sonreír ante todo, que saltaba de alegría ante cualquier buena noticia, por pequeña que ésta fuera… la misma que parecía redefinir el concepto de energía habiéndolo acompañado en esas desquiciadas aventuras…

Le costó creer que aquella muchacha que habitaba en su memoria inmediata fuera la misma que aguardaba frente a él, al parecer incapaz de lidiar con el peso de su propio cuerpo, el rostro desencajado, pálido y los enormes ojos escudados por aquellas llamativas gafas ópticas acuosos, provistos de un brillo opaco que no sabía si atribuir a la blanquecina luz de la estancia o a ella misma. Un cuadro que bastó para derrumbar su seguridad, para buscar apoyo en el quicio de la puerta, para prepararse para lo que fuera que tuviera que anunciarle… porque sólo la había visto así durante el funeral de su hermano Tadashi… no, cielo santo no, aquello era peor si lo pensaba bien… aunque bien podía estar equivocado. Después de todo, en aquella ocasión no es como que prestara mayor atención a los detalles que fuera más allá de sí mismo y su propia pena… pero algo recordaba de esa ocasión y de ella en particular… habiéndola visto triste, sí, devastada, claro que sí… y sin embargo, supo al contemplarla que ninguna comparación estaría a la par…

–Honey… –se atrevió a articular el joven, controlando a duras penas el temblor de su voz, luchando por disimular el temor que le inspiraba aquella noticia que pudiera ella comunicarle… que pudiera destruirla de esa manera– Qué… ¿Qué te pasa?

–Es… es una broma, ¿verdad? –Bien, oírla hablar sólo empeoraba las cosas, mas la pregunta lo desconcertó lo suficiente como para plantearse si acaso sus conclusiones habían sido erradas.

–Disculpa, ¿qué…?

–Dime… dime que es una broma tuya… por entrar…

–No… no entiendo qué quieres…

Incluso antes de llegar a sus manos, fue capaz de reconocer la carta que le tendía. Y a pesar de ello, seguía siendo incapaz de encajar las piezas. En sus manos, aquella hoja suelta seguía conservando la cálida esencia de la sorpresa inicial y la satisfacción posterior, sentimientos anacrónicos si tenía en cuenta que ya manaba de la página parte del perfume de la chica que aguardaba una respuesta incierta a una pregunta inesperada. Después de todo, a lo largo de los días transcurridos desde que recibiera el anuncio hasta ese instante, había visualizado cada paso a dar, incluyendo el cómo daría la noticia…

Tal vez sea eso, se dijo mientras paseaba la mirada entre las letras y la joven, luchando por tragar el nudo que atenazaba su pecho, desesperado por convencerse de que el origen de ese desconcierto se debía a lo inesperado de las circunstancias… a su incapacidad de exigir una explicación a su presencia sabiendo que él mismo tendría que adelantar un buen tanto sus planes.

–Quién… quién te permitió…

–¿Importa eso ahora? –Lo cortó la muchacha en seco, intentando sonar seria a través del tono trémulo–. Sólo dime… dime que es una broma tuya…

Aquella petición parecía inverosímil. Después de todo, qué sentido podía tener el reproducir el membrete de la Universidad de Fráncfort o la firma del profesor a cargo del Departamento de Robótica… qué clase de delirio podía explicar que él se molestara en dar forma a una ficción en la que lo aceptaran su traspaso a dicha institución en favor de sus sobresalientes calificaciones y su impecable expediente, que lograba que todo el plantel pasara por alto sus quince años recién cumplidos… que sería un honor recibirlo como uno de sus estudiantes mientras estuviera dispuesto a poner al servicio de la institución el talento del que hacía gala y que las recomendaciones de prestigiosos especialistas de su institución de procedencia parecían avalar…

–No es… no es una broma –articuló sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, persiguiendo fortaleza en aquella satisfacción inicial que parecía un imposible en esa situación–. Yo… pedí un traspaso… una beca en favor de… de…

–Lo hiciste –lo interrumpió ella de tal forma que imposible le fue no preguntarse qué tanto esfuerzo había implicado pronunciar aquella sencilla oración–. Y no… no te…

–Se los iba a decir –saltó al tiempo que levantaba la vista, viendo que la chica había retrocedido un par de pasos y miraba hacia cualquier dirección, como si hallara en la pared los argumentos que la convencieran de la veracidad de un chiste–. Sólo… sólo aguardaba la ocasión para… para…

–Querrías… ¿Podrías darme una buena razón para hacer algo así?

Sin saberlo, Honey Lemon conducía al muchacho de un obstáculo a otro. Y es que Hiro, en un comienzo, se vio a sí mismo intentando dar una explicación a su silencio y aquello parecía más sencillo, siempre escudándose tras la certeza de que nadie sería capaz de no luchar por obtener una oportunidad de semejantes proporciones. Después de todo, estudiar en Europa… en Alemania… en la cuna del Viejo Continente de la ingeniería robótica… ¿Quién estaría tan loco para rechazar semejante honor? ¿Quién no querría alcanzar lo más cercano a la gloria?

Y ahí estaba la química una vez más, derribando sus expectativas de la misma forma en que lo hiciera con su sola presencia del otro lado de la puerta. De la misma forma que hacía dando vida a nuevos componentes en su laboratorio sin que el chico fuera capaz de explicarse la realidad que escondía un proceso tras otro… de la misma forma, ella parecía ponerlo contra las cuerdas, obligándolo a trazar un nuevo camino, a improvisar… a improvisar, por todos los dioses, él, el genio precoz que estaba acostumbrado, dentro del caos en el que su mente vivía inmersa, a planificar los pasos a dar…

–Es… es Europa, Honey, es… es lo máximo –ridículo se sentía dando forma a semejante obviedad, pero seguía siendo la única razón que salvaba parte de su orgullo–, es una… es una oportunidad enorme de crecer… de alcanzar nuevas metas, de… de aprender más…

–¿Qué más puede necesitar aprender un genio como tú? –Le rebatió la científica con la mirada fija en el enorme ventanal, en la noche que dominaba el exterior–. ¿No dijiste que no querías entrar a la universidad porque escucharías cosas que ya sabías?

–Yo… me equivoqué… lo demostré entrando aquí, ¿no? Hay cosas que no sé… hay cosas que necesito saber…

–¿Qué eso que tanto necesitas saber? ¿Qué tanto puedes necesitar que te impulse a dejar todo atrás? –La muchacha tenía la frente apoyada contra el vidrio, a una buena distancia, sin haberse movido él del umbral y sin embargo, sus palabras, a pesar del temblor, llegaban con la misma intensidad que si hubiesen sido pronunciadas junto a su oído–. Qué… ¿Qué tanto necesitas para decidir que estás conforme?

–Yo… yo…

–¿Es que no te basta con todo lo que has conseguido aquí? ¿No te basta con todo lo que eres y serás aquí? –Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera hecho una larga carrera antes de soltarle ese puñado de interrogantes–. Lo… lo tienes todo aquí, Hiro… lo tienes todo y… ¿Qué más necesitas?

–Hay más mundo que descubrir y…

–Y nada te asegura que encontrarás algo más, pero aquí… aquí está tu familia… tus amigos… aquí está tía Cass, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo… –La muchacha se vio obligada a hacer un pausa en vista de que su propia voz parecía traicionarla… en vista de que sus propias palabras parecían no bastar para arrancarle al chico una razón válida para largarse de esa manera–. Aquí… estoy yo… aquí están todos y todo lo que has alcanzado… qué… ¿Qué más necesitas?

Intentar aprender más… querer conocer más… querer expandir sus propios límites… el peso de la oportunidad… las chances de alcanzar el cielo con los dedos… que cualquiera, a su edad, sentiría sed de nuevos horizontes y sus propios márgenes ya parecían reducidos… ninguna de las explicaciones parecía bastarle. Nada de lo que dijera la haría desistir de intentar convencerlo de lo contrario… nada parecía tranquilizarla… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿No le bastaba con jugar de esa manera con él cuando lo abrazaba o se mantenía cerca? ¿No entendía que esa cercanía lo dañaba? Entendía su dolor… demonios, cómo no lo iba a entender si el mismo tipo al que ella tanto extrañaba era su hermano, ¿cómo no iba a entender el vacío generado por tamaña pérdida? Pero ya era suficiente, ¿no? Ya era hora de dejar intentar secar lágrimas ajenas… de dejar atrás esa sombra… con todo lo que implicaba.

–Necesito ser yo, Honey –Era la primera vez que confirmaba ese intrínseco deseo valiéndose de palabras y el hacerlo confirió al anhelo tal solidez que bastó para desconcertar un poco más a la aludida, quien volvió a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Pero si tú eres…

–Yo soy lo que soy… para ti… para todos ustedes… gracias a Tadashi –cuántas veces se sintió culpable de considerarlo… apenas si podía creer el efecto liberador que acarreaba consigo pronunciar tal pensamiento–. Entré aquí porque él así lo quería… entré aquí porque él me hizo desearlo… los conocí a ustedes porque él así lo quiso… y ahora ocupo el espacio que él dejó, desde su laboratorio… Baymax… hasta sus amigos, pero… no puede ser así por siempre –paseó la mirada una vez más entre la estancia, la anonadada científica y la carta que él mismo sostenía como una suerte de pasaporte emancipador–. Es tiempo de crear mis metas… de tener mis propios objetivos y mis logros… tengo que crecer, Honey, tengo… tengo que forjar mi nombre, pero jamás lo lograré si sigo dependiendo de él, ¿lo puedes entender? –Finalmente, se decidió a mirarla, a mantener en ella esa mirada, a transmitir el peso de su decisión, aunque contemplarla así de rota tampoco le hacía el mayor de los bienes–. Yo no soy mi hermano y ahora… sé que puedo demostrarlo.

Ver en los ojos del chico tamaña convicción no hizo más que desesperarla, anulando todos los argumentos considerados para la ocasión. Tratándose de un sentimiento, casi una obsesión… ¿Qué podía hacer para rebatirlo? Y estando revestido ese sentimiento de tal lógica, ¿cómo hacerle frente?

Yo no soy mi hermano, había dicho… no, le había dicho a ella, a ella y a nadie más, mirándola a los ojos, intentando interpretar las razones que pudieran mantenerla al borde del colapso… interpretando los motivos que aguaban su mirada… Yo no soy mi hermano, había dicho y parecía que aquella declaración de principios se reproducía con insistencia a través del eco que reverberaba en su mente. Yo no soy mi hermano, prácticamente todo en él lo gritaba… se lo gritaba, como si aquel llanto fuera una manifestación tardía por la pérdida de Tadashi… como si no lo hubiera llorado antes y buscara cualquier excusa para desahogar su pena… como si no lo hubiera llorado antes… como si fuera incapaz de distinguir la naturaleza del llanto del que fue consciente en cuanto los anteojos se convirtieron en un estorbo y las lágrimas se deslizaron cuesta abajo… como si dependiera del muchacho la orientación necesaria para reordenar sus congojas.

Era tan simple y aciago a la vez… no se sentía intimidado, sólo fastidiado. Quizás debí hablar antes, se reprochó la química al tiempo que se acercaba a él, el mismo chiquillo que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por ocultar la fascinación que su sola imagen le inspiraba, todo con tal de mantenerse en sus trece, de no ceder ante la que quizás fuera su primera decisión de peso, el primer paso hacia su propia vida e identidad… que hasta algo de tal trascendencia pudiera flaquear ante ella, la misma que tuvo que agacharse para quedar a su altura… porque había cumplido quince años, sí, incluso había crecido algunos centímetros… pero desde cualquier ángulo, lo reconocía con amargura, ella lucía inalcanzable.

–Dame tu mano –la escuchó decir, hallándose tan embobado que por un breve lapso creyó haber oído mal.

–¿Disculpa?

–Dame tu mano –y sin esperar de él la toma de la decisión, asió la mano libre del joven genio con firmeza, la necesaria para obligarlo a descartar el retroceso como alternativa.

Era la primera vez que la veía sin lentes. Y si se detenía a pensarlo, también era la primera vez que la veía llorar… llorar y sonreír. Sonreír con tristeza, sí, entre lágrimas silenciosas, sí, un contradictorio cuadro que sólo realzaba las primeras impresiones que llevara consigo y de las cuales jamás consiguió desprenderse, obligándose a callar, a revivir el realismo (que otros interpretaban como pesimismo) recordándose las posibilidades, las posiciones, incluso apelando al recuerdo de su hermano fallecido… a todo con tal de apartar esa maldita nube de irrealidad en la que se veía él mismo con aquella muchacha… solos… como en ese inconcebible instante…

Ese surreal momento en el que ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, acercó la mano solicitada hacia su propia mejilla, obligándolo a percibir el húmedo rastro bajo la palma y la suavidad de esa piel que apenas si recordaba, imaginándola a lo sumo. Misma mano que ella sostuvo en esa posición, cerrando los ojos como quien intenta recordar una melodía en particular, instándolo a buscar el tacto de unos solitarios mechones de aquella interminable cabellera y la calidez que parecía desprenderse allá donde se atrevía a pasar dentro de lo lógicamente permitido…

La misma mano que se dejaba hacer, guiada por otros dedos, más largos y finos, hacia un descenso que acabó en un punto en particular, obligándolo a parpadear para terminar de creer que sí, sí estaba ahí, en esa instancia tan comprometedora, habiendo la científica reducido la distancia hasta posar su frente contra la de él. A esas alturas, cualquier sonido era real, provisto de tal potencia… una respiración de tal calor que, unida al perfume, conseguía embriagarlo, manteniéndolo al borde del mareo, incapaz de decidir si a causa de esa mezcla o de su propia tensión contenida.

–Sé que lo sientes –afirmó la joven, manteniendo la mano solicitada sobre su propio pecho, en el punto exacto en el que aquel desbandado galope se manifestaba en toda su desbandada intensidad –No me extrañaría que también pudieras oírlo, pero lo sientes y con eso ya me basta.

–Honey…

–Tú lo has forjado, Hiro, aquí… aquí está tu nombre…

–Qué… qué estás…

–Aquí está el nombre de un genio alocado… ridículamente ambicioso… exageradamente arriesgado… un imprudente, un soñador… con la imaginación como único límite –las palabras, a nula distancia, casi adquirían forma una vez fuera de los labios de la joven, cada una subrayada por un potente latido tras otro–. Éste… eres tú…

–No… no, tú… tú estás…

–¿Equivocada? –No fue consciente de lo que la joven hacía hasta que percibió la mano que ella conservaba libre posada sobre su propio pecho, sobre ese motor a presión que parecía golpear sus costillas con ferocidad, más al asimilar el contacto… más al verla sonreír con esa fascinación casi infantil–. ¿De verdad lo crees?

–Por… ¿Por qué? –Graznó Hiro con la garganta ya seca, haciendo acopio del último retazo de conciencia para mantenerse en su posición–. Por… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto?

–Porque quiero que entiendas que tu lugar está aquí –y como una forma de reafirmarlo, presionó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía–. Porque no quiero que busques en otro lugar lo que tienes frente a ti y porque… –en la última sílaba, percibió cómo volvía a quebrársele la voz, recuperándola con enormes esfuerzos–. Porque no sabría cómo seguir… si te vas…

Listo, ya nada más le quedaba por decir… salvo que si se marchaba lo seguiría… que si era necesario, podía ingeniárselas para impedir que el avión despegara, tenía un par de trucos… que si no podía mantenerlo encerrado, al menos le seguiría el rastro… ¿Se podía concebir tal abanico de estrafalarias posibilidades teniendo en mente a alguien más? ¿Se atrevería siquiera a considerar su verdad como un legado? Ya qué más podía hacer salvo esperar sintiendo el tronar de ese motor bajo su palma que, sabía, llevaba su nombre… esperar sabiendo que, bajo el tacto, clamaba por ella… pero era orgulloso, ¿lo había mencionado?

Por qué tienes que hacerme esto, le había preguntado… lo hago por ti, pero lo hago por mí, deseó haber dicho, arrepintiéndose de su propio silencio… ¿Qué tan acostumbrada estaba a lidiar con esa sensación que se acentuaba cada vez que lo veía? Si acaso estaba a tiempo…

–Y aunque me fuera… no te quedarías de brazos cruzados, ¿verdad? –Aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida… como si él hubiese sido capaz de interpretar el mensaje a través de sus latidos… o de su propia sonrisa, misma que él le devolvía a su manera.

–Por supuesto –articuló Honey Lemon a duras penas, estrechándolo contra sí, sintiendo cómo él, finalmente, se atrevía a devolverle el gesto–. Ya sé dónde está mi nombre.


End file.
